


split the sky open

by Exorin



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: Ira presses the second LSD tab into Eric's mouth with his tongue, his already dissolved and spreading goosebumps down his arms.He's braced above Eric on his forearms, the two of them laying in the grass of his backyard with the evening sky getting darker above them. Their legs twisted up, a knee pushed up between Eric's thighs in a way that makes him groan deep into Ira's opened mouth.
Relationships: Ira/Eric (S.W.A.T), Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	split the sky open

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't Shane/Ryan, I'm just tagging it like that because, let's face it, it's pretty much just an excuse to write Shane/Ryan in a non Shane/Ryan context. 
> 
> AKA: Ira gives Eric some LSD and then gives him a blowjob under the stars. 
> 
> Find me at [Ex0rin](http://ex0rin.tumblr.com)

Ira presses the second LSD tab into Eric's mouth with his tongue, his already dissolved and spreading goosebumps down his arms. 

He's braced above Eric on his forearms, the two of them laying in the grass of his backyard with the evening sky getting darker above them. Their legs twisted up, a knee pushed up between Eric's thighs in a way that makes him groan deep into Ira's opened mouth.

Eric giggles when they separate, a flush high on his cheeks and his pupils stretching wide and blown, "How long does this take?" he asks, voice low and broken off into another moan with his hips shifting up underneath of Ira, then down against the pressure of Ira's knee. 

"That depends on you, doesn't it?" Ira starts, laughing quietly and shifting his weight and balance to get his arm down between the press of their bodies - his fingertips dip below the waist of Eric's pants, fingers long and stretching to skim through the short, coarse hair trailing down to Eric's thickening cock. 

He ducks down, nosing up against Eric's chin to get him to tilt his head back, his lips against Eric's jaw, his neck - he grazes his teeth along Eric's jugular and bites down just hard enough to feel Eric jolt beneath him, "I could get you there pretty quick if you want."

Eric groans again but Ira can hear the touch of annoyance in the sound and laughs again, biting just a little harder, leaving a mark at the curve of Eric's shoulder, "I meant the LSD, and you know it."

"Any time now." Ira says, pressing the words down over between the parted buttons of Eric's shirt, crawling backwards and down Eric's body until he's looking up from the easy spread of Eric's legs. Eric looks down and Ira can see the flush that's spread over his face and down his neck and chest - red and splotchy and just, gorgeous, "Keep looking up Er, I'm about to show you the whole universe." 

Eric starts laughing, only breaking off into a moan when Ira's tugging his slacks and boxers down over the slight curve of his hips. He tilts his head back, eyes open and watching the stars twinkle above him - the dark blue of the sky already twisting to look like swirls of oil paint. 

There are long, strong fingers curled around the base of his cock, the heat of Ira's breath brushing over the head, a tongue swiping over him. 

The sky blurs, he can feel a moan leaving his throat but can't hear anything over the way his heart speeds up, beating loud in his chest, reverberating in his fingertips, in his ears - somewhere near the horizon the sky is still a burning orange and it spins into the darkness, trailing a bright colour up through the stars like a galaxy, "Oh fuck, Ira." 

Ira groans, sliding the wet heat of his mouth down around Eric's cock - heavy and thick on his tongue, his throat clenched and squeezing around the salt-sweet, leaking head. 

Eric's threads his fingers into Ira's hair, holding his head still while his hips tilt up in quick, short thrusts, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." he chants, breathing hard - the stars spin above them, stretching out and falling from the night sky one by one like comets plummeting to the ground. 

He can feel the vibrations of the impact of them hitting the Earth and he clenches his hands harder in Ira's hair, pulling at him to look up, to see the universe falling to pieces around the two of them but Ira just ignores the tug and keeps going - his lips moving faster up and down the thick length of Eric's cock. 

The sky opens up in a blur of colour, patterns twisting and swirling and it's like the night is split down the center with a thousand galaxy's appearing right before Eric's eyes - he knows he's chanting Ira's name now, can feel it filling up his lungs with every breath. 

And Ira swallows, hard, his throat clenching and lips tightening down around the base of Eric's cock. His fingertips dig into Eric's hips, he knows he's leaving bruises and he doesn't care, he knows he's drooling, his chin wet with spit and he doesn't care - he only cares about the noises Eric is making above him, desperate and loud, fingers pressing down against Ira's skull, all tangled up in his hair. 

Eric's hips shove up, one last time, his breath hitched on the sound of Ira's name leaving his throat as he comes into the easy slide of Ira's mouth.

He's hyperventilating when Ira crawls back up him to kiss the corner of his mouth before rolling onto the grass beside him, shoulders touching, "You okay?" Ira asks and his voice sounds raw, quiet and scratchy. 

"Yeah, I-" 

The galaxy stops moving above him, the stars dragging themselves back up from the ground in lines of dotted colours and then, 

"Holy shit are you seeing -"

"Is that a -"

And suddenly, out of nowhere, there's a ship above them, huge and _oblong_ and like nothing either of them has ever seen. They turn to look at each other at the same time, both their eyes blown wide and dark - Ira lifts an eyebrow, "Is that a UFO?"


End file.
